


But I'm Dating Hinata

by riseofxero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofxero/pseuds/riseofxero
Summary: “Tobio.”Tobio looked up from his dinner. His mother seemed extremely happy about something, and her smile had this scheming look to it. Tobio did not like that smile. It was the kind of smile that let him know that he was definitely not going to like what she was going to say next.He was right.





	But I'm Dating Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> written in August, 2014, originally posted on [my tumblr](http://riseofxero.tumblr.com/post/94062811248)  
> it was like 2 in the morning and I couldn’t sleep and for some reason I wrote this it took me like 5 hours it’s cheesy and probably OOC, Kags does not actually go on the date like I planned wth  
> enjoy

“Tobio.”

Tobio looked up from his dinner. His mother seemed extremely happy about something, and her smile had this scheming look to it. Tobio did not like that smile. It was the kind of smile that let him know that he was definitely not going to like what she was going to say next.

He was right.

“I’ve found a nice girl for you to go on a date with!”

Tobio frowned. Technically he was already frowning, so all he really did was push his eyebrows even closer together.

But I’m already dating Hinata, is what he wanted to say.

I’m not interested, is what he meant to say.

He opened his mouth.

“What.”

————

Needless to say, the conversation did not go in Tobio’s favor at all. He wanted to tell his mother no, he did not want to go on a date with this girl, and that, somehow, dense as he was, had realized he had a crush on his best friend, and that by some miracle they had managed to start dating.

It went something like this:

One day, he had been watching Hinata while he had been excitedly discussing something with Nishinoya, and he had this big happy smile on his face, and then he looked over and and smiled even bigger and Tobio thought wow, he’s cute. Then, wait I think Hinata’s cute and wow, I kinda wanna kiss him right now, and oh shit I like Hinata howdidthishappen.

Hinata had tensed up and said “Wh-what? Y-you looking for a fight?” because apparently Tobio had been making an exceptionally scary face. And because Tobio was Extremely Bad at hiding things from Hinata, he had unthinkingly blurted out “I like you” while his friend had been stuffing his face with a meat bun from the convenience store on the walk home.

The redhead had stared at Tobio (who was rapidly turning a deep shade of red), and still chewing on his food, mouth full, said, “Huh?" 

The taller boy was beginning to think it would be nice to be hit by a meteor to get him out of this situation. Comprehension mercifully dawned on Hinata’s face, accompanied by a blush that was nearly fire engine red (oh god, is he okay, did that dumbass choke on his meat bun). He then said "Oh.” A pause. “I like you too.” Another pause. “So, um, does this mean we’re dating now?”

Tobio had spluttered, nodded, and Hinata gave him another huge smile that made his stomach flip-flop.

And that was that.

Back to his mother.

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her - she was under the impression he was too nervous to ask a girl out (truth was, he did get a handful of confessions, but he turned them all down. He wanted to focus on volleyball. And he had a crush on his teammate) and would someday gather his courage to actually get himself a girlfriend. Since this never ended up happening, she had taken it upon herself to get a girlfriend for him.

Naturally, he decided to tell Hinata, because really how was he supposed to get out of this.

“Tell your mom, then,” Hinata suggested as he pushed his bike along.

Tobio made a distressed noise.

“You won’t know how she’ll react unless you do!”

“You haven’t even told your mom yet, stupid,” Tobio said.

Hinata childishly stuck out his tongue. He had woken up late that morning so he was eating his breakfast on the way to school. His mouth was not absent of food. Gross, Hinata.

“Hey, that’s not my point! Besides, if you don’t you’ll have to go on a date with some random girl and you’ll frown the whole time.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will.”

“No, I won’t.”

He had been frowning all morning. What a liar.

“Kageyaamaaa.”

Hinata puffed out his cheeks and made an indignant face as he peered up at the setter.

“I don’t like it,” Hinata said.

“Huh?”

“I don’t want you to go on a date with some girl. You’re already dating me, so you can’t be dating someone else. Duh.”

The tips of Tobio’s ears turned pink. Hinata grinned.

“You’re blushing-”

“Am not,” Tobio grumbled, wrinkling his nose. He was definitely going to get early frown lines.

Hinata took another bite of his on-the-go breakfast.

“‘R thoo,” he said before swallowing.

He was talking while chewing. Not that Tobio could complain, because he tended to do that too. He should probably work on that. Sometime. In the near future. Unless he forgets. Damn, he’s going to forget, isn’t he.

“You’re not going to miss practice, are you? I want you to toss to me!”

“You always want me to toss to you.”

“Well, yeah.” Hinata paused. “You really should just tell your mom.”

Tobio squinted at him for a moment, then looked back ahead. “No.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue again.

“Stop doing that.”

————

Tobio liked practice. Practice was fun. Practice allowed him to completely focus on volleyball and forget about more unpleasant things. Like that stupid date his mother had arranged. Like Hinata’s stupid gross tongue. That had bothered him until lunch, when Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and the food was all mushy and globby and he got disgusted all over again. He decided to never French Hinata. Not after eating, anyway. Maybe after he brushed his teeth-

A volleyball smacked him in the head.

Tobio decided he kind of wanted to French Hinata.

————

“So, what was that?” his companion asked. They were walking home together again. Why did Hinata still bring his bike to school everyday.

“Nothing,” Tobio replied far too quickly.

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. “You got hit by more volleyballs than I did.”

Tobio suspected it had something to do with the fact that, once they noticed how out of it he was, his teammates started aiming at him on purpose. It totally wasn’t his fault.

“It’s all your fault, dumbass Hinata.”

The shorter boy stared at him in confusion.

“Um.” Tobio tried averting his eyes, but they kept shifting back to the boy beside him. Crap. “I. I was thinking about you.” He coughed. “You. You keep sticking your tongue out while you’re eating and it’s really kind of gross but then I-” He fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “-I kinda started thinking about. About.” A deep breath. “K-kissing you.”

His face was on fire. Hinata’s wasn’t any better.

“O-oh.”

Tobio felt a rising sense of panic. Why did he say that. Shit, that was so embarrassing. His palms started sweating. Did Hinata think it was gross? Oh no. Did Hinata think he was gross? He thinks I’m gross. What if he thinks I’m some weird pervert? What if-

“You look like you’re going to explode,” Hinata said, looking at him with slight concern. He moved closer. Oh god, why was he coming closer. Shit.

And then he said it.

“Then, do you want to kiss? I mean, um, it sounds like you really want to. And, um. Uh…”

Tobio made a noise that sounded like a dying cat.

“Um! It’s fine if you don’t want to, er-”

“I do want to,” Tobio mumbled. His face probably looked really weird right now. Some sort of combination between really pissed off and really embarrassed. His face felt like it was going to melt off. Maybe he really would explode. That would suck, because then he wouldn’t be able to kiss Hinata.

And looking at the way Hinata’s face had lit up, he really, really wanted to do that.

“You turd,” Hinata said, and bounced on his feet a few times. He suddenly hopped forward on his tip-toes and placed his hands on the other’s shoulders to pull Tobio down a bit. Somehow, they avoided bumping noses.

Hinata’s lips were nice. They were a little chapped, but it wasn’t like Tobio’s lips were all that smooth either. Not entirely sure what to do with his hands, he settled for clenching his fists in Hinata’s shirt. He felt really warm.

He was still warm when Hinata pulled back. It was a warm that was gross and kind of sticky. He decided he liked that feeling.

Wow, Tobio thought. I really like him.

“I really, really like you,” he said. Shit, why did he keep saying these things out loud? Ugh. That sounded so cheesy. He felt himself frowning again.

“Yeah,” Hinata said. “I like you too.”

Tobio thought about holding hands as they resumed walking, but he decided against it.

They started up a conversation about - what else - volleyball, gesturing all over the place and avoiding accidentally hitting each other in the face.

Then,

“I think I’ll try to talk to my mother.”

Hinata shot him a look. “You’d better.”

“Mmhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the anime and read up to the point where we meet Kenma in the manga
> 
> this is my first fanfiction and I’m actually kinda proud of it
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> Notes 8/9/2014: I just realized I completely forgot about Hinata’s bike when I wrote that kissing scene and like all I can think about is that poor lonely bike abandoned on the sidewalk I can’t stop laughing


End file.
